


Gift With Purchase (sabrecmc) fanart

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack, Fanart, Fluff and Crack, Identity Porn, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""I mean, given your reputation and well, we’ve already seen the kind of hit stock prices take from your shenanigans, need I remind you of the incident with the French Prime Minister’s wife?  And now, you…you…with a national icon, Tony!  Icon.  This guy’s face is everywhere!  They want him to run for Senate in New York!  And you tried to solicit him???”"-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift With Purchase (sabrecmc) fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gift With Purchase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116620) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 



**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://neatatom.tumblr.com), where I post original works, fanarts, take requests, and all the fun stuff :D  
> And of course don't forget to show your love for the author and the story that inspired this :)


End file.
